<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Face First on the Floor by BumblingBat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983354">Face First on the Floor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat'>BumblingBat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, dumbasses being dumbasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At least General Skywalker returned in the same ship he left in. This time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Face First on the Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rex stared dumbstruck at the mess that had just landed in the hangar. Wires sparked from the underbelly of the ship. There were whole sections of the hull that were missing plating. The plating in one spot was vaguely humanoid shaped. He was pretty sure there used to be a turret gun under the cockpit. And the loading ramp that was just starting to lower? Only lowered three feet before it sputtered grease and the hydraulics stuck. Rex kept himself firmly in parade rest so that he wasn’t tempted to find a corner and cry at the person now poking at the hydraulics.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Rex! Is there a plasma cutter down there?” Anakin Skywalker: human disaster, occasional tactical genius, and constant headache. “Never mind. I can manage.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin proceeded to squeeze himself out of the loading ramp to fall ten feet face first onto the hangar floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“General. I distinctly remember that ship being brand new when you left with it.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>No curling up in the corner. No curling up in the corner. No curling up in the corner.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was! And that’s the only reason I made it back in one piece.” Skywalker gestured grandly to the smoking mess behind him, as if that explained everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the twelfth ship this month, sir.” Rex said, unimpressed, as his internal mantra shifted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not strangle the general. Do not strangle the general.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, ok. I’m sorry about that. But there was a fight on the landing pad, and I ended up flying through an asteroid field, and I think I have a concussion?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do not strangle the general</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, general, I’m sure Kix would love to see you in the medbay.” Rex fully intended to escort General Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster, to Kix so that he could enjoy the lecture that was about to be given on piloting ships while injured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, Rex, but I was going to start fixing up the ship. It’s really a good ship and  -” Rex held up a hand to cut him off. “And I will start working on it after Kix has cleared me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you will, general.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>